pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Anomalie cz. 2
Witajcie ponownie. Po jakimś czasie od opublikowania mojego pierwszego postu, zadzwonił do mnie znajomy z informacją, że posiada pierwotną kopię zapasową zdjęć z albumu. Po zgraniu jej na mój dysk przenośny i otworzeniu pliku na komputerze, zorientowałem się, że jest ich 16. Zachowały się również ich opisy. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu znalazłem też zdjęcia albumu. A tak w środku razem z włożonymi zdjęciami. Wahałem się z wrzuceniem pozostałych zdjęć tutaj, lecz w ostateczności nie mogłem sobie pozwolić na to, żeby nie dokończyć tego tematu. Zdjęcie 15/30 Obserwatorzy w oknie Przez lata goście zatrzymujący się w tym pokoju starego Riverside Inn w Jenner w Kalifornii uskarżali się na to, że czują się obserwowani przez okno, ale dopiero w 1964, gdy podróżny pisarz z San Francisco, Michael Irwin postanowił wykonać zdjęcia z długim czasem naświetlania, dowody na faktycznych podglądaczy wyszły na światło dzienne. Irwin leżał na drugim łóżko od okna i czytał książkę, kiedy jego aparat wykonywał serie zdjęć z długim czasem ekspozycji. Gdy pokazał to zdjęcie właścicielowi hotelu, natychmiast został poproszony o odjazd. Dwa dni później właściciel popełnił samobójstwo, a Irwina pozostawiono z tym przerażającym zdjęciem i niewyjaśnioną tajemnicą. Tożsamość dzieci pozostaje nieznana. Zdjęcie 16/30 Ida w archiwach Tim Steward pracował w Archiwach Hrabstwa Cumberland tylko przez około dwa miesiące, gdy wykonał to zdjęcie, na którym rzekomo uchwycił ducha Idy Clark - drobnego, zniekształconego dziecka, które zaciągnął tu, zgwałcił i zamordował jej stryj, który był tutaj dozorcą, w 1953. W życiu po śmierci, Ida najwyraźniej polubiła przenosić różne przedmioty i szeptać do uszu każdego, kogo spotka samego w archiwach. Rotacja pracowników zawsze była niezwykle wysoka, ale wieść o tym zdjęciu sprawiła, że niemożliwe jest utrzymanie tutaj na długo osób zatrudnionych. Zdjęcie 17/30 Kanibal z pola kukurydzy Gdy Francis Dodson skończył siedem lat w 1960, rodzice podarowali mu stosunkowo niedrogi aparat fotograficzny na film 35 mm. Następnego lata, cała rodzina zwiedziła stan Iowa i Nebraska, podróżując Chevroletem Apche, pickupem wyposażonym w zabudowę mieszkalną. Francis lubił siedzieć w zabudowie, gdy jego rodzice jechali z przodu i zapełniać aparat rolka po rolce przypadkowymi zdjęciami robionymi przez tylne okno. To zdjęcie wykonał gdzieś nieopodal Dubuque. Kiedy jego rodzice rozwinęli rolkę i zobaczyli to zdjęcie, zapytali Francisa, co wtedy zauważył; chłopiec podobno powiedział: „martwego czarnego mężczyznę, trzymającego głowę białego mężczyzny za włosy”. Ostatecznie nigdy nie określono kogo lub co tak naprawdę przedstawia to zdjęcie. Zdjęcie 18/30 Co zabiło Jane Doe? Ślady pozostawione na liściach i błocie doprowadziły Earla Gurthey’a, myśliwego z Ohio, do tego dziwnego miejsca w 1959. Znalazł tu młodą, nadal niezidentyfikowaną martwą kobietę; bladą i zwiędłą; jak gdyby (jak to sam ujął) „coś ją wysuszyło”. Jej ręce były wbite głęboko w miękką ziemię pod ciałem i splątane z tyłu pod ekstremalnym kątem. Jej twarz była odwrócona i wykrzywiona, jakby wiła się z bólu i przerażenia. Przybywszy jako pierwszy, miejscowy fotograf pomagający policji wykonał na szybko jedno zdjęcie zanim przytłaczające poczucie strachu sprawiło, że wrócił z powrotem na żwirową drogę, przy której zaparkował. Stanowa policja zjawiła się kilka minut później, lecz kiedy przybyli na miejsce, ciało zniknęło. Pierdoliła z pewnością wchodzi w grę, lecz nie może pomóc w tej sprawie, gdyż pozwala tylko dostrzec w krzakach za tą biedną kobietą demoniczne odzwierciedlenie tego, co ją zabrało. Zdjęcie 19/30 Sekret pastora Za życia, wielebny Alan Yarboro był szanowanym pastorem w małej miejscowości Wickford na Rhode Island. Po śmierci, stał się regularnie przywoływanym duchem na seansach spirytystycznych odbywanych przez Ann-Marie Cotilliano, lokalne medium. W czasie swoich objawień, Yarboro (przemawiający przez Cotilliano) często nawiązywał do serii tajemniczych zbrodni, które popełnił i za które nigdy nie był obwiniany lub ukarany. Konkretne szczegóły były pobieżne i trudne do zweryfikowania, ale rzeczy, o których „opowiadał” były okropne i wydawały wiązać się z rytualnym poćwiartowaniem kilku tamtejszych bezimiennych dzieci, które Yarboro najwidoczniej porwał i więził w zapomnianej piwnicy Kościoła Episkopalnego św. Pawła. To zdjęcie pokazuje wynik eksperymentu przeprowadzonego podczas jednego z ostatnich objawień. Cotilliano jak zwykle przywołała Yarboro, a następnie na umówiony sygnał dwóch uczestników związało zasłony z tyłu tak, że trzecia osoba mogła zrobić zdjęcie w naturalnym świetle. Opinie różnią się tym, czy zniekształcone oblicze odzwierciedla tortury potępionych, czy ekstazę spowodowaną rozlewem krwi. Zdjęcie 20/30 Blady mężczyzna To zdjęcie typowej kamienicy z przełomu wieków wykonał fotograf amator Michael Oliphant, używając skrzynkowego aparatu fotograficznego. Do tego konkretnego budynku przyciągnęły go nieustające pogłoski, jakoby był on nawiedzony przez „wysokiego, bladego mężczyznę”, który miał potworny zwyczaj wpatrywania i pochylania się nad lokatorami w czasie snu, tylko aby wywołać w nich prawdziwą grozę, gdy się obudzą. Oliphant sam nic nie widział w tym dniu, lecz później wspominał, że w niewytłumaczalny sposób tracił równowagę podczas robienia zdjęć, jak gdyby coś się z nim gwałtownie zderzyło przechodząc obok. Zdjęcie 21/30 Upiór na cmentarzu Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że jeśli duchy istnieją i zostają w miejscach, gdzie pochowano ich ciała, zrobienie zdjęcia jednemu z nich na cmentarzu powinno być stosunkowo łatwym przedsięwzięciem, ale to zdjęcie jest jednym z nielicznych przykładów, które nie zostały wyjaśnione lub zdemaskowane. Zostało zrobione przez Ellery Reese podczas wizyty przy grobie ojca na cmentarzu Arlington w marcu 1949. Jeśli Pani Reese starała się uwiecznić oszustwo, było to bardzo dziwne, ponieważ nigdy nikomu nie pokazała tej fotografii. Tak naprawdę nigdy miała okazji. Jej syn Paul znalazł rolkę filmu na nocnym stoliku podczas sprzątania domu po jej śmierci. Zdjęcie 22/30 Widmo Brodiego Jackson Brodie był studentem na czwartym roku medycyny na Uniwersytecie w Pensylwanii, kiedy zdecydował się na semestr przerwy i podróż do Południowej Europy. Według jego matki, Brodie cierpiał z powodu wyczerpania nerwowego i uporczywego złudzenia bycia nawiedzanym przez widmo (lub ducha) starej kobiety, której przeprowadzał sekcję zwłok. W obawie przed nadciągającym załamaniem, miał nadzieję, że trochę czasu spędzonego nad Morzem Śródziemnym podniesie go na duchu, można tak powiedzieć. Listy i kartki pocztowe wysłane do swojej matki sugerowały, że jego stan znacznie się poprawił i zdecydował się przedłużyć swój pobyt o dwa tygodnie, aby zobaczyć nieco Północnej Afryki. Odpłynął z Hiszpanii łodzią jesienią 1921, zatrzymał się na noc na Gibraltarze, a następnie udał się do Tangeru. Niestety, jego ostatni wysłany do domu list pokazał, że ponownie cofnął się w stronę obłędu. Twierdził, że zjawa podążała za nim do Tangeru i nękała go w ciemnych, krętych uliczkach tego zabytkowego miasta. Dołączył to jedno zamazane zdjęcie jako dowód. Co dokładnie spotkało Brodiego pozostaje tajemnicą, cały kontakt z nim został zerwany, a jego ciała nigdy nie odnaleziono. Zdjęcie 23/30 Plemię duchów Dziesiątki udokumentowanych rzezi, do których doszło w czasie tego, co później stało się znane jako Amerykańskie Wojny z Indianami i większość z tych niesławnych miejsc otrzymało znaczniki historyczne i oficjalne przeprosiny od Wuja Sama (narodowa personifikacja Stanów Zjednoczonych – przyp. tłumacza). Ile jeszcze zbrodni jest nieudokumentowanych, lecz tylko zarejestrowanych w kronikach zmarłych, nie wiadomo i prawdopodobnie tak zostanie. O ile, oczywiście, nie wyjdzie na powierzchnię więcej zdjęć jak to, wykonane przez Grahama Wheelinga na ziemi BLM (Bureau of Land Management - Biuro gospodarki przestrzennej – przyp. tłumacza) w pobliżu Springdale w stanie Utah. Wheeling rozbił namiot w suchym korycie rzeki, podtrzymując to, co zwykł nazywać „kowbojskim weekendem”, gdy zauważył napływający kobierzec mgły. Ponieważ mgła w tym zeschniętym terenie jest bardzo rzadkim zjawiskiem, doszedł do wnioski, że powinien to sfotografować. Założył statyw i ustawił ekspozycję na dwie minuty w słabym świetle. Dopiero później, w ciemnym pokoju, dowiedział się, co tak naprawdę widział. Zdjęcie 24/30 Na zawsze utracone Ernst i Rachel Tappig przyznali później, że „przytulali się”, gdy ich córki Lily i Hilda oddaliły się od koca piknikowego, który rozłożyli w pobliżu starej posiadłości nieopodal Horn-Bad Meinberg, w Lesie Teutoburskim. Jak długo zajęło Tappigom zorientowanie się, że ich córki zaginęły jest kwestią sporną, ale to jest pewne: gdy zniknęły, były ubrane w białe swetry z czarnymi golfami oraz były praktycznie nierozłączne, a ich ciał nigdy nie odnaleziono, mimo szeroko zakrojonych poszukiwań. Sprawa Lily i Hildy powróciła ponownie w 1957, pięć lat po ich zaginięciu, gdy to zdjęcie ujrzało światło dzienne. Wykonał je belgijski przyrodnik Franz Erlen, który stwierdził, że nikogo nie zaobserwował w lesie tamtego dnia. Zdjęcie 25/30 Skrzydlata istota Niestety, prawie nic nie wiadomo o tym zdjęciu: kto je wykonał, kiedy, co przedstawia, dlaczego jest tak prześwietlone. Na początku 1968, kilka miesięcy po zaobserwowaniu Mothmana w Point Pleasant, stan Zachodnia Wirginia, wysłano zabytkową odbitkę tego zdjęcia, bez adresu zwrotnego w zwykłej żółtej kopercie ze spinką do działu na zbiory specjalne Biblioteki Publicznej w Nowym Jorku. Tamtejsi eksperci nie znaleźli żadnych śladów oszustwa; uznali, że obraz jest dość stary, prawdopodobnie pochodzi z XIX wieku. Pozostał tam, nieskatalogowany, aż biblioteka sprzedała niewielką część swoich „niepożądanych” zbiorów na początku lat 70-tych. Stamtąd przeszedł jeszcze przez kilka rąk, aż dołączył do obecnej kolekcji. Zdjęcie 26/30 Frygijski Dżin W północno-zachodniej Turcji leży notorycznie wyludniony region znany jako Wyżyna Frygijska. Starożytne, wykute w skale grobowce i względnie nowoczesne cmentarze leżą obok siebie, co w istocie czyni ten obszar jedną wielką nekropolią. Podczas podróży przez ten straszny krajobraz, dość powszechne jest przeżycie czegoś niezwykłego, ale tak samo dziwne jak rzadkie jest to, co Frida Palermo napotkała tutaj 5-ego września 1956. Palermo była włoskim archeologiem specjalizującą się w bizantyjskiej rzeźbie grobowej. Szła sama, fotografując cmentarz w pobliżu Ayazin, gdy powietrze wydawało się zmieniać i robić ciężkie, jakby zwiastowało burzę. Potem opisała usłyszany dźwięk „jak wiatr dmuchający w szyjki tysiąca butelek”, a wtedy coś stało się na chwilę widoczne na wychodni wysoko nad nią, tylko na tyle długo, żeby zrobić zdjęcie temu, co nazwała następnie „Frygijskim Dżinem”. Zdjęcie 27/30 Martwa natura Michael Evans był samotnym piętnastolatkiem w 1969, kiedy zaczął wędrować po mieście i robić zdjęcia opuszczonych domów i fabryk, które dopiero zaczynały połykać Detroit. Był zafascynowany szybkością, z jaką natura mogłaby odzyskać przestrzeń zajętą przez człowieka i szczególnie podobało mu się fotografowanie winorośli rosnących na ścianach. Obrazy poprzedzające ten jeden na rolce sugerują, że robił dokładnie to, pewnej soboty w kwietniu, zanim coś przykuło jego uwagę w oknie powyżej i podniósł obiektyw by to sfotografować. Jak trafił do tego domu, co skłoniło go do zostawienia swojego aparatu, albo dlaczego po prostu nie uciekł – są to pytania, na które nigdy nie będzie można odpowiedzieć. Zdjęcie 28/30 Tortury Tilly Jane W czasach przed legalizacją aborcji w Stanach Zjednoczonych, wyłączając wyprostowane wieszaki, jedyną opcją dla kobiety, która chciała przerwać ciążę było znalezienie lekarza, który załatwi sprawę ukradkiem. Niektórzy z tych lekarzy byli dobrymi ludźmi, a niektórzy nie. Co najmniej jeden był chorym psychicznie sadystą. Wiemy o tym, ponieważ Tilly Jane Pridduck powiedziała swojej najlepszej przyjaciółce Alice, gdzie idzie i dlaczego w nocy zanim jej skute, okaleczone ciało znaleziono w pewnej piwnicy w Filadelfii. Wiemy to też dlatego, że płód, jej jajniki, większość jelita grubego i końce obu piersi usunięto i zostawiono na podłodze pod nią. Ilość krwi na miejscu, w połączeniu z głębokimi rysami na ścianach z cegły powstałymi przez drapanie w nie paznokciami, pozwoliły lekarzowi sądowemu stwierdzić, że te potworności zostały popełnione podczas, gdy Tilly Jane żyła i była wciąż świadoma. Dziesięć lat później, w 1941, grupa feministek zorganizowała seans spirytystyczny w piwnicy, próbując przywołać Tilly Jane i poznać tożsamość zabójcy. Ostatni cel nie został osiągnięty, ale poprzedni owszem, co pokazuje niezwykle oczywiście zdjęcie zrobione przez jednego z uczestników. Zdjęcie 29/30 Goblin z Sulphur Fork Tak dawno, jak ktokolwiek żyjący tutaj pamięta, zawsze istniała legenda o czymś, co nie w pełni jest człowiekiem i zamieszkuje stary, opuszczony dom na końcu Sulphur Fork w pobliżu Wildersville, gdzie droga się rozwidla i dobiega końca, zamieniając się w polny szlak porośnięty przez jeżyny. Była to typowa, niewiarygodna opowieść, mająca na celu straszyć dzieci. Nikt nie wierzył w jej wiarygodność, aż to rozmyte, niewyraźne zdjęcie pojawiło się na początku lat 40. zmuszając szeryfa do spalenia i zrównania z ziemią tego budynku, aby utrzymać spokój. Marla Jenkins, nastolatka, która je wykonała, miała skłonność do mówienia wymyślnych kłamstw i dlatego jest wielu, którzy uważają, że zdjęcie jest fałszywe. Marla kupiła z niewielkiego spadku po swoim dziadku spaloną działkę, na której stał dom, wybudowała na niej małą chatkę i mieszkała tam do końca życia. Po jakimś czasie powstała nowa legenda wokół dziwnej staruszki i stworzenia, na którym lubi jeździć nago w świetle księżyca. Zdjęcie 30/30 Nensha Akuma Siedemnastoletnia Akiko Nakamura była zaginiona już prawie dwa miesiące, gdy jej matka Masami w końcu straciła wiarę w tokijską policję i zwróciła się do Daisuke Ezakiya, jednej z ostatnich osób w Japonii praktykujących Nensha, znaną jako myślografię. Ezakiya twierdził, że jest Pozazmysłowym Postrzegaczem, potrafi odnaleźć zaginione osoby tylko za pomocą swojego umysłu i połączyć swoje umiejętności, aby z wizualizować, co widzi i utrwalić to na Polaroidzie, teoretycznie, aby móc je zlokalizować. Pomimo licznych prób, ten okropny obraz jest jedynym udanym wynikiem. Według Ezakiya, świecącym obiektem jest lustro, użyte do zmiany kierunku napływu fal psychicznych i powód, dla którego późniejsze próby nie powiodły się. Według Masami, ten przedmiot to Akuma (zły duch) lub demon. Zapytana później, czy zdjęcie pomogło jej odnaleźć córkę, Masami była szorstka i dosadna. Powiedziała „tak, moja córka jest w piekle”. Kategoria:Opowiadania